


hot tamale

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Big idiot squad, F/M, Happy New Year!, Social Media, can u tell i love persades & pictures lol, cute little fluff while i work on heavier stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hades decides to join fatestagram.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147





	hot tamale

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! wrote this piece after it popped into my head at work, hope you guys enjoy! ☀️🌊
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

“I’m doing it.” 

“Gods, finally.” 

“You said that three bar visits ago.” 

Hades groaned, dropping his phone down onto the bar countertop and putting his head in his hands. 

Zeus slapped his brother on the back. “Dude, you’re overthinking this way too much. I definitely don’t think Persephone would find you creepy for liking one of her pictures.” He said with a roll of his eyes, rolling them even harder when he saw the glare Hades was giving him. “Besides, wasn’t  _ she  _ the one that suggested you make a fatestagram? She  _ clearly  _ wants you to see what she posts.” 

Poseidon put his arm on his brother’s shoulder, nodding in agreement. “You’re not going to come off as creepy, that’s the whole point of this app. Besides, I like Persephone’s posts all the time! Definitely not creepy.” He said, showing his brother all the little likes he left on Persephone’s post. 

Hades cringed. “Your likes may not be creepy, but your username is. Why in fate’s name would you choose  _mermaidlvr69_? ” 

Poseidon shrugged. “Trite liked it. And I would say it is an accurate depiction of me.” He said proudly, sticking his chest out. Zeus’ eye roll was directed now at his middle brother, who stuck his tongue out in return before saying, “Oh shut it,  _ thunderdaddy1 _ .” 

Hades let out another loud groan, calling the bartender over for another glass of scotch. “You guys are no help at all,” he said, downing his scotch and sighing, “Gods, I’m going to die alone.”

“Okay one, you can’t die. Two, just shut up and like the stupid picture already,” Zeus said, reaching for his phone before Hades yanked his phone away. Zeus rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night, throwing a couple of bills down before beginning to get up, “Alright, if nothing is going to happen here I think I’ll just head out—“ 

“Wait!” Hades grabbed his arm, forcing him down. “Fine, I’ll like the picture.” He opened the app and scrolled down a few posts before he reached the photo of Persephone. It was a picture of her from her latest beach trip with her friends, sitting on the shoreline with an off-guard smile as a wave hit her backside, and his heart raced just staring at it.

_ pinkflowerpower: fun in the sun the other day! #finallysummer  _ ☀️🌊😃

He was too enamored with the beautiful smile she had on her face to notice her bathing suit, a white one-piece suit that looked too familiar. 

“She’s wearing the swimsuit I told her I liked.” He blurted out suddenly, burning up when he heard his brothers laughing. 

“Hang on— she had you pick out a  _swimsuit_ for her?” Zeus asked, staring at his brother as if he was the most ridiculous thing in the realms, “This is  _ obviously  _ a thirst trap. I know all about those little bad boys,” he said with a wink, earning a disgusted grunt from both Hades and Poseidon. 

“A thirst— what? Don’t be disgusting,” Hades began, before looking back at the picture, “Okay, I’m fed up with myself. I’m doing it,” he said, closing his eyes as he double tapped on her post.  _No turning back now_ ,  he thought, the butterflies in his stomach failing to dissipate as he saw the little heart he placed next to her picture. 

“Woohoo! See, was that so hard?” Poseidon said, clinking his cup of beer with Hades’ glass, “I say you comment. That’s showing way more interest than a like.” 

“I agree, and not something dumb,” Zeus said, “you always say the weirdest things around her.” 

Hades sighed, “You know, I don’t want to be too —“ 

“ _Too late_!” 

Before Hades knew it Poseidon grabbed his phone, turning away from him and typing before hiding his brother’s phone in his pocket. 

“ _Give it back, you son of a bitch_!” 

Hades tried to force Poseidon to turn around before he elbowed his side, managing to sneak his hand into his pocket and getting his phone back. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, panic setting in when he saw the one single emoticon his brother commented among the sea of other comments. 

_wardaddy99_ :  😛🥴💦

_rosecoloredlover_ : _cutieeeeee_ 💓

_thepurplehuntress_ : _I don’t know what’s brighter, your smile or the sun_ ☀️

_hermesofficialboi_ : _had a blast_ 🤪

_hadesatunderworldcorp_ :  🔥

Hades sat frozen, hoping that if he stared long enough the comment would disappear. Out of all the dumb things Poseidon could’ve commented, he had to use the  _ flame _ . A flame! What did that even mean? What if Persephone thought it was creepy? For fates sake, a  _flame_?  What if she blocked him or— 

His breath caught in his throat when he received a notification from fatestagram. 

_pinkflowerpower liked your comment_. 

“ Holy shit,” Hades said, downing his fifth scotch of the night before looking at his brothers, “She liked my comment.” 

Zeus and Poseidon clinked their glasses together before giving each other a high five, “Thunderdaddy1 and Mermaidlvr69 have done it again.” 

Hades stared at them blankly. “You guys are ruining this,” he said, before looking back at the heart she left on his comment. He felt a tiny bit of pride when he noticed that his was the only comment she liked, his smile growing tenfold. 

“Now it’s  your turn  to post a thirst trap, which may be a tad bit difficult considering you’re an old geezer.” Zeus joked, causing Hades to tear his gaze away from his phone to give him a stink eye. 

“You and I both know I don’t like taking pictures,” he said, before seeing Poseidon frown. 

“At least put a  _ little  _ bit of effort,” Poseidon began, “Besides, isn’t Persephone worth it?” 

Hades grinned again, looking back at her post and never wanting to look away from her adorable face. 

“She’s alway worth it.” 

“Well then big bro, time to get your selfie game on. Feel free to flex some of that package, it will definitely entice her,” Zeus gave him a smug grin. 

Instead of clinking their glasses together Hades gave him a quick slap to the forehead. 

🌺🌸🌼💐🌷🌹

“Persephone, you  _ have  _ to like that picture. I mean come on, it’s of him and his dogs! You like two out of the two things in that picture.” 

Persephone fell back on Eros’ bed, letting out a tiny groan. “I know you’re right, but I’m still nervous. What if he thinks it’s too much?”

Eros gave her a dumb look. “Persephone, he literally commented a flame emoji on your post. With no context. Plus, you said he’s been  _ super  _ flirty at work, so your thirst trap worked!” Persephone cringed at that phrase, still not even completely understanding it. 

She smiled to herself as she thought of his comment on her post from a couple days back, and how she got positively  giddy as she stared at her screen in her bed. She was grateful that no one saw her flailing about over a tiny computerized flame. 

“You’re right. Besides, he looks so handsome,” she doted, a fuzzy smile showing up on her face as she looked at his post. It was a simple picture of him surrounded by all his dogs, wearing the sharpest suit that she assumed was for another long day at work. 

_ hadesatunderworldcorp: Still new to this thing. Enjoy the dogs though.  _

Persephone took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing,” she said, before double tapping and feeling her heart nearly double its beat in her chest. 

“Yes! Now, you have to comment!” Eros said, trying to reach for her phone before she turned, giggling wildly. 

“I’ll just comment something simple,” she said, scrolling through her emoticons before typing a comment. 

_pinkflowerpower_ :  💓🐶

Eros rolled his eyes. “Persephone, you can do better than that. Something more risqué, like ‘welcome to fatestagram, fine as—“ 

“Ssh!” Persephone said, turning back to her phone and nearly jumping on Eros’ bed before showing him the phone screen.

_ hadesatunderworldcorp liked your comment.  _

**Author's Note:**

> wardaddy99: ares  
> rosecoloredlover: eros  
> thepurplehuntress: artemis  
> hermesofficialboi: hermes
> 
> ty everyone in the discord who helped me pick the social media handles! 💓
> 
> feedback is once again appreciated!


End file.
